A letter of protest
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: This is positively embarrassing, but something has to be done about it. For the love of God Remus could you put some clothes on before I wake up after your transformation! - Yes, you guessed...another R/S slash fic


**A letter of protest.**

_Remus:_

_I'm writing this letter because I have a few things to ask of you._

_You may wonder why on earth I'm writing it down when we are best friends and I talk to you almost every hour of everyday, but Moony, I think I might faint if I try to tell you this in person so bear with me ok? (Also, I know the best way to get to you has always been words...and I'm a little afraid if I tried to prove my point with actions I may end up in the infirmary with a black eye)_

_Anyway, here they go:_

_Request number one:_

_Now Moony, don't take this the wrong way but could you PLEASE stop fucking biting your lower lip?! It drives me nuts Remus. Every time your get even a LITTLE nervous or anxious or you want to control those bursts of insane laughter that we suddenly get in front of the most inappropriate persons (namely Dumbledore, McGonagall and that one incident in fifth year with my mother) your teeth sink into your lip and my brain just stops working (this is yet another reason why I had to write my requests down, you see, if I started telling you these things you would feel nervous, which would lead to that damned lip-teeth action of yours and I would forget whatever I was going to say next) Argh! Your doing it now!! Stop it before I launch myself across the table and...anyway, yeah, please Remus, stop biting your lips that way. (though I can't say I blame you, they must taste fantastic)_

_Request number two:_

_Moony: STOP LAUGHING._

_I know this may be a particularly difficult one but could you at least try? For my sake?_

_You see Remus, you just look so pretty when you laugh. Your eyes lit up like those of a child and your hair gets all messy cause dear moony, you don't laugh like a normal person, oh no, it almost seems like you're convulsing (but in a really really cute way). you rock back and forth in your chair and sometimes a little snort escapes you and you laugh even harder (I've noticed that when this happens not even James can keep himself from laughing along with you, so you clearly see how you affect people right? Me more than the rest...)_

_Request number three:_

_This is positively embarrassing, but something has to be done about it._

_For the love of God Remus could you put some clothes on before I wake up after your transformation?!_

_It's not as you might be thinking, because I don't wish to see those sexy scars of yours but because I WANT to see them. I want to trace each and every one of them as slowly as possible with my fingertips . And the little whimpers you make when you wake up go straight to the southern regions of my body Moony. It's not nice to torture your friends like that (It's bad enough that I feel guilty for thinking about these things when you're in pain)_

_Fuck Remus, can't you see what you're doing to me?_

_Request number four:_

_I'm going to ask you this with the risk of either being punched once more or receiving one of your "You-Are-Such-An-Idiot-Padfoot. I-Have-No-Idea-Why-I-Ever-Became-Friends-With-You" stare. Or both._

_Could you, like, close your eyes when you talk to me?_

_I'm sorry Moony but how can you expect a coherent answer form me when I feel like you're stripping me with your golden eyes and staring straight into my soul._

_I must let you know I'm not a complete idiot. I only act like a troll with a learning disability when you're around (I'm guessing this is the reason why you even had to invent the "You-Are-Such-An-Idiot-Padfoot. I-Have-No-Idea-Why-I-Ever-Became-Friends-With-You" stare, or the "Could-You-Please-Stop-Thinking-About-The-Little-Christmas-Fairies-And-Answer-My-Question-Padfoot frown) It is entirely your fault Remus._

_Request number five:_

_If you've read this far, then I have one more request for you._

_Please don't hate me for this._

_I love you._

_I LOVE YOU REMUS._

_I've loved you since I realised James and Pete didn't find your laughter as cute as I did. Since the first time I had to run out of the classroom to stop myself from snogging you senseless when you started biting your lip. Since I noticed other people didn't need to close their eyes to talk to you without sounding like a teenager whose voice is still on the process of being grave. Since I got a hard-on from looking at you sprawled on the Shack's dusty floor._

_Don't hate me Moony, because I don't know what I would do without any of the things I just asked you to stop doing._

_Sirius._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As soon as the bell rang, Sirius got up from his chair and strode across to where Remus was sitting, still trying to take notes despite all the students that were blocking the board. Dropping the piece of parchment on his desk, he ran until he reached the common room to wait for Remus to show up to hit him or look at him with pity in his eyes.

Instead, twenty minutes later, the portrait opened to reveal a wild looking Remus with his letter scrunched up in his left hand.

Here comes the blow, thought Sirius closing his eyes.

"You daft bugger" said Remus shaking his head affectionately and threw himself at a very surprised Sirius, locking their mouths together.

"Hmphhh" whimpered Sirius before returning the kiss hesitantly, and then with more passion still not daring to believe this was really happening. When they pulled apart his eyes were still closed, not wanting to face reality. "Does this mean?...What does this mean?"

Sirius cursed himself again for being so tongue-tied.

"Do you want me to draw you a picture?" asked an amused Remus.

"Yes please."

"I love you, you idiot!"

"You do?"

"I do."

Sirius opened his eyes reluctantly and grinned when saw that yes, Moony had a new look on his face that he decided to name "I-Love-You, You-Daft-Bugger."

"hmmm" he said nuzzling into his neck, relieved and so, so happy.

"Stop it, that tickles!"

"I forgot one thing on my list." said Sirius.

"Oh, yeah? and what's that?"

"Could you please stop showering or throw a dungbomb over yourself please?"

Remus blinked a few times, "Excuse me?" he asked a little worried, wondering if the kissing bit had been a little too much for Sirius' brain.

"You just smell so nice Moony I want to sniff you all day." The dark haired boy sighed dreamily.

Remus laughed, relieved. "Then sniff all you like Padfoot."

"I think I prefer tasting you again Moony." replied Sirius, turning Remus' face around, capturing the wolf's bitten lips with his own.

And this is how all of Sirius' requests were royally ignored, but he still felt like he'd gotten the best part of the deal.

The End.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N. Ta daaa!! Wheehee I'm back with a new puppy fic (I can't help myself, they're too cute) I decided to try a slightly different approach with the beginning and well, I hope you like it and if you do, please review!!**


End file.
